Of EVVVVVVILLLLLL
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: The Couple have opinions when Alyson and Emily are set to get married in the future. A/U Fluff
1. Reactions

_Of EVVVIILLL_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_**Spoby's reactions**_

_Toby saw Spencer jogging down statements she could use as excuses and knew what it was for. "Spencer Hastings." Toby said and Spencer paused then put the lid down on her computer. _

"_Toby you look great in your uniform." Spencer said to Toby and he responded, "You are not going to talk Emily out of marrying Alyson." _

"_She's evil Toby, Alison is the axis of Evil, she's blonde and you know what they said about the devil. If he was beautiful then everyone were have listened to him." Spencer told Toby and he rubbed his temples on his head. "Alyson is….in love with Emily and she changes." Toby said to Spencer and she responded, "Emily is my friend and I respect her because she's brave enough to be herself." _

"_I respect and love her like a sister but in the end it's her choice, no matter who she marries or if they don't usually go to Church." Toby told Spencer and she smiled then said, "AH! You agree with me!" _

_**Haleb and Ashley Reactions:**_

"_Alyson really propose to Emily and she said yes." Ashley said and Hanna responded, "Yes. Emily isn't the same girl who she used to be but Alyson is still…." _

"_Don't you think you are over reacting?" Ashley asked and Hanna asked, "Do you think I'm wrong?" Ashley paused for a second because she didn't how to respond to that. "Caleb!" Ashley happy to see him coming back to the room and asked him, "What are your feelings about Alison and Emily together?" Caleb took a breath and said, "I think we should respect Emily's choice." Hanna gave him a look and said to him, "No sex until you give a more detailed opinion." She stormed out of there and Ashley didn't want to hear that. _

_**Aria and Ezra Reaction:**_

"_I think we should support Em. She found out that Paige was A, she lost Maya and as horrible Alyson is sometimes, she loves her." Ezra said and Aria paused then responded, " She's still evil." _

"_She doesn't have 666 on the back of the head so she couldn't be Rosemary's baby or from the Omen." Ezra said and Aria responded, "Why have you looked on the back of her neck?" Ezra smiled and said, "I said back of her head not her neck." Aria realizes she was busted and hasn't told Ezra that she gave Alyson a sedative to check for it. Aria thought turnabout was fair play after being drugged three years ago. _

_**Alyson and Emily in the Hotel Room:**_

_She was looking through a couple of books and making a web-site. Emily walked into the room and saw Alyson working away. "I thought you were kidding about making a web-site linking you to the daughter of a Demon." Emily said and Alyson responded, "Have we met? Let me introduce myself….." _


	2. Spencer has a plan

_Of EVVVVVVVVVVil_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_Emily just shaking her head and looking at her soon to be wife._

_"Ali we can't screw if our friends like that, it's wrong..." Emily said and Ali responded, "All the lore I'm using is a cross between a Succubus and a Siren." _

_"Didn't Sirens call sailors to there death and Succubus sucked the chi out of there victims." Emily commented and Ali paused because she couldn't believe Emily knew that. _

_"I watch lost Girl and if you stop this you could see me model a couple of the leather outfits." Emily tried to reason with Alison and the blonde responded, "They keep thinking I'm evil Em!" _

_Emily hugged her girl and said, "Baby you earned that reputation but they just think you are, it's not like they are going to act on it and do something insane. Besides Toby could talk Spencer out of anything she thinks of." _

_**Spoby household-**_

_"I'm going to regret asking this, what do you plan to do?" Toby asked and Spencer responded, "Okay. We take my car, go over to the hotel, stake Ali this will release her hold on Emily, go to the Brew have some Coffee until the police discover the body one year later. We just have to make sure to bury the head and body in different places with Salt." Toby decide he was going to play along..._

_"Spencer there in a hotel room that's in the fifteen floor, people are going to hear her scream when she goes up in flames if she's a Vampire." Toby responded and Spencer then said, "I got an idea! We're raised Maya from the dead...Wait! We never really saw her body so we don't know if she's Magnet meat." _

_Toby knew that idea sounds reasonable and they both stare at the laptop. If Toby gets to it, he could treatened to smash it if Spencer tries to find Maya but if Spencer gets it she could stop Toby with sexual advances. _


End file.
